


Draw! Draw! Draw!

by Kalloway



Category: Excel Saga
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Excel gets an idea for a fundraiser...





	Draw! Draw! Draw!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schalakitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/gifts).



> Originally posted March 9th, 2007

"Sandora!" Excel exclaimed, jumping up so quickly she seemed to forget that she was sitting at the kitchen table. Crashing to the floor, she stared into Hyatt's half-closed eyes.

"Sandora, Senior?" Hyatt questioned.

"He can draw!" Excel righted herself and wrapped her arms around her knees, rocking happily and drooling a bit. "Draw! Draw! Draw!"

"Is this about your dream?" Hyatt was bleeding a bit. Again.

"Sing into my microphone!" Excel yelled before quieting down. "We could sell it at Comiket. Resources and all. I'm sure Lord Il Palazzo will approve. And Key..."

She sighed happily and tried to stand up, banging her head on the table and rendering herself unconscious at about the same time that Hyatt passed on.

Again.


End file.
